


To dream of you would be a horrible fate if you were not next to me, no I will not cuff you to myself

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Series: GinHiji Omegaverse - the spookiest spooks [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: A continuation of With the good comes the bad so always carry a doggy bag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, OC - female - Freeform, alpha Gintoki, is this a happy place?, its okay guys no-one dies... Till I change my mind anyway, more spooks, no it is not, omega Hijikata, this time Gintoki is in a vegitive state, yes Elethea is back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Continuation of 'With the good comes the bad, so always carry a doggy bag' please read that because I dunno if it'll make much sense otherwise.Hijikata has a bad dream, once again involving the silver haired idiot as most of a fated pairs dreams involve the other partner and their own wacky dreams. But this is not something Gintoki dreamed up and shared unknowingly with Hijikata. He chalks it up to eating cheese before bed and let's out a breath placing a hand over the swell of life within him.Unbeknown to him there is something dark lurking just under their calm waters and it will not stop till it has what Hijikata is carrying.Alternately, Gintoki soul goes for a walk against his better will and something dark and foreboding wants to get Hijikata. Of course being a main protagonist Gintoki will defeat said foe and be fine. Right? Right!?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinHiji Omegaverse - the spookiest spooks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032510
Kudos: 18





	To dream of you would be a horrible fate if you were not next to me, no I will not cuff you to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm gonna hafta post a little bit of a chapter so AO3 doesn't delete this story bcs I will cry if it does.

It's day time. The blue sky swims lazily above him as Hijikata looks about, for a Friday afternoon the usually busy area of Kabukicho seems strangely still. He hums and pouts his lips. Something is off. Perhaps it is the elongated shadows or the stillness in the air, but something makes him step into the middle of the road and walk towards the Yorozuya house hold in hopes of finding something to comfort himself with. He passes many a dark alley, but just as he reaches the bridge to cross over time seems to start again. There's a crash and the sound of someone yelling out as they hit the bridge, the following splash tells the cop exactly what has just happened. Hijikata swears and drops down landing with a quiet splosh, the back of his mind telling him he should be far more careful with his body as a hand unconsciously rubs lowly over his stomach. He shakes himself and curses himself for not having his sword as he inches towards the fallen man. As he gets closer he feels his heat leap into his mouth. The water tinged pink halos a head of silver, the same stupid yukata is half on. Hijikata gives a high omegan yell and wades his way to the man. To his alpha. He turns him over and sees Gintoki's features lax and eyes half opened.

Plip... Plip... Plip... 

Hijikata whirls around and came face to face with a dark figure, he makes to take it on - weapons and back up be damned. But just as soon as he takes a step forward he finds himself off balance, his tourso distended with life. He feels a twinge from his stomach and grimaces, his steely blue eyes sliding up the dripping shadow and meeting burning orange eyes. A claw like arm reaches out towards his bump causing him to grunt and twist away from it. The shadow seems to smile before it ebbs away into the growing night. A whispered of a promise echoing through the air.

"Mine." 

Hijikata wakes with a yell, arms flailing about and hitting the sleeping figure next to him. Gintoki leaps up and staggers yelling as he readies himself to use his pillow like a weapon. 

"What. What is it! Is it the Baby?!" Hijikata breaths out and shakes his head. Gintoki puts his pillow down, eyes half shut as he gets back into bed. The alpha sighs and lays back down as he mutters to himself as he carefully pulls Hijikata closer to himself, "Geeze. Don't scare Gin-San like that. I'm too young to have a heart attack." Hijikata huffs and runs a hand through the alphas curly hair watching as his favorite idiot drifts off back to sleep. Hijikata listens as the older mans breathing evens out, but still the smaller male finds sleep eludes him. He rubs over his distended belly, a small smile gracing his lips as an answering kick nudges against his seeking hand but even this can not distract him from observing the shadows in the corners of Gintoki's little room; where the corners seem to darken and flicker a pair of orange eyes burning in the darkness cause Hijikata to breath harshly through his nose and bury his face against the crook of Gintoki's neck. Sleep doesn't come to him easily that night.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Gintoki wakes up early the next day - unusual for him, but rather necessary for his plans today. He yawns and scratches at his exposed stomach as he turns slightly in their muddled bed covers to watch the early morning sunlight cast its beams on Hijikata's smooth face making his pale skin glow and eventually pinken when he would wake and see Gintoki staring at him with such a soft expression. Just as Gintoki had predicted Hijikata wakes up bathed in warm golden light steel blue eyes a kaleidoscope of deep sea blues before they widen and his face turns pink. Hijikata lets out a mumbled curse, rubbing his eyes with one hand and using the other to hit Gintoki repeatedly.

"Don't be such a fuckin' creeper. This isn't twilight you damn perm head." Gintoki smirks and scratches his chest.

"So you don't want any of the kinky vampire sex then?" Hijikata hits him and struggles up into a sitting position.

"Even if I did - which I don't -" Gintoki smirks using a hand to prop up his head as the other wraps around the disgruntled omega. Hijikata pinches his arm and continues, " there's no way I'd even be able to do anything remotely 'kinky' being the size of a whale." Gintoki opens his mouth, red eyes glittering in mischief, but Hijikata slaps a hand over his face to keep him quiet. "No. Don't even mention fanfics you great big idiot." Gintoki's eyes become crescent moons, a grin forming under the palm of Hijikata's hand before said man feels a wet appendage lick his palm. Hijikata swears and smack his alpha. "How much of a kid are you? That's disgusting." Gintoki smirks and pinches Hijikata's hip and slides his hand down to his butt, giving it a gentile pat, before he replies with a cheeky remark.

"That wasn't what you were saying when I was using it on you last night." Hijikata's face goes bright red and he uses the pillows behind him to smother the smug man. Mentally Hijikata debates if raising the kid by his lonesome would be best or how a case of 'I smothered my alpha because hes a perv' would hold out in court. Hijikata finally comes to the conclusion that he's rather not raise their child in prison and pulls the pillow of a red faced and sweaty panting Gintoki.

"You're lucky I don't want to raise this kid in prison."

"Awwww Toshi~ you'd miss Gin-chan if he wasn't here." Hijikata huffs and throws his pillow at the idiot, taking sweet pleasure in the fact that it knocked the older male onto his back.

"Fat chance. Now help me up I wanna get something to eat." Gintoki whines but does as he asks. Hijikata huffs and places his hand on the under-side of his bump, he glances at Gintoki who has started to bend down to pick up the futon, Hijikata grabs his shoulder and pulls him close before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Gintoki's face starts to flush and Hijikata uses this moment of stunned silence and waddles off as quick as he can. Not too long after he hears a high pitch squeal of delight from within the bedroom and rolls his eyes as he readies breakfast. Hijikata is setting the table right when Gintoki comes into the room dressed for the day, silently Hijikata raises an eyebrow.

"Got some work a little ways in down town Kabukicho with the kids today. Shouldn't be too difficult." The nightmare that Hijikata had comes back to him full force, hitting him like a freight train. He shifts and debates if he should say anything, but the reassurance coming from Gintoki's end of their bond has him opening his mouth before he can stop to think it through.

"I have a bad feeling about this... I... I think maybe you and the kids should stay here today." Gintoki's eyebrows simultaneously go up as he steps forward and places a hand to Hijikata's forehead.

"You don't seem to be running a fever." Hijikata smacks his hand away and frowns.

"I'm being serious - I don't think anything good will happen today if you do go out." Hijikata crosses his arms over his bump and winces as he brushes against his sensitive chest. Gintoki sighs and steps adjacent to him, lightly tugging the folded arms from their place and laying a kiss on each knuckle before intertwining their fingers. 

"Look, its an easy job, I won't even be gone all that long - I'll probably be back before sunset. Promise." Hijikata nibbles his lower lip and shifts from foot to foot.

"Fine... but stay away from bridges." Gintoki opens his mouth as if to protest, but a sharp threatening look from Hijikata stops him.

"Fine, I'll try and stay away from bridges."

"Gintoki."

"Alright, alright. I Gintoki Sakata will stay away from any bridges today." Hijikata nods his head and brings out the rest of dinner. The two quietly sit watching the tv as they eat, the quiet warning of rain making Hijikata nervous, but is soon distracted by Gintoki's mumbled next words.

"I think this is probably your pregnancy brain talking, what were we watching last night to make you freak about bridges?" The resounding thwack has Hijikata in a better mood then he's been in all day, even more so when Gintoki in front of the kids pouts for a good bye kiss much to their disgust. Kagura fake gags and looks at Shinpachi.

"Adults are disgusting pattsun." The glasses wearing boy pushes up his nose and sighs before the three of them head off into the drizzle.


End file.
